


Like You Like

by BardofHeartDive



Series: Tumblr Posts [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Games, No Incest, OC Kiss Week, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive
Summary: Veerla shows Sully how she likes to be kissed.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Shepard/Shepard (Mass Effect), past Female Shepard (Mass Effect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Posts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Like You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/gifts).



> Written for OC Kiss Week 2020 on tumblr. Veerla is mine, Sully belongs to the fantastic [Kate_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard) \- thanks for letting me (and my girl) play with him, hon. Many thanks also to [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh) and [RockPaperbackScissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors) for beta-ing.

Sully turns on the TV and they settle into the couch, partly to watch an Aussie rules football match, partly to play a game of their own. A modified version of Truth or Dare with the footy scores determining turns. When their team scores a goal, they get to ask a truth or dare of the other. On a behind, the recipient gets to choose which they want. This game is Brisbane versus West Sidney, so Sully gets his home team.

_ “How did you get into sniping?” _

_ “What’s something no one in Vancouver knows about you?” _

_ “Kiss me like your first kiss.” _

_ “Kiss me like you like to be kissed.” _

Either of them can turn down a particular request or call the whole thing off but she’s never considered it until now.

It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy kissing in general, or that their kisses specifically haven’t left her dizzy and desperate to get him back to the bedroom. But how she likes to be kissed? That takes her back to the hood of a car in the dead of night, to hands stained with charcoal and motor oil, and the mild scent of shea butter almost completely overpowered by peppermint soap. Before Sully, she appreciated good where she could get it because what she likes is buried in the mud thousands of miles away and this is a dangerously real request.

It only takes looking at him to convince her, though. Of course it’s real because he is. Everything about Sully is frighteningly genuine and, since now seems to be the time for scary truths, it’s probably the thing she likes most about him.

Somehow he knows the moment she accepts, a slow grin spreading across his face.

She’s already in his lap, courtesy of Brisbane’s first goal, so all she has to do is turn to face him. Her knees fit on either side of his thighs as if they were made to be there and their hips settle together like a promise. She guides his arms around her waist. It’s an easy reach, his forearms overlapping almost completely against the small of her back. Her hands find their way into his hair, not to hold or restrain him, just to let her fingers play through it.

The room around them, the game in the background, the thoughts in her head all fade away. The world becomes a single point: the man underneath her. The exact blue-gray of his eyes, as sharp as steel but immeasurably warmer. The line his beard cuts across his cheeks. The curves and the color of his lips, softer and pinker than the tan of the rest of his skin. These are the only things that matter and her eyes give each the attention it deserves, as if this is the last time she’ll have the chance because it has been before.

Her attention never leaves him as she leans in. She stretches the moments for all they are worth, giving him time to pull away should he want and her time to savor the sight of his pupils widening and the sound of his breath of anticipation. Her own pulse is racing, urging her forward, but she holds herself back. The longer the build-up, the sweeter the peak. 

Her control breaks as soon as they finally touch. Her mouth claims his, taking everything from the tickle of his mustache to the faint aftertaste of his drink as her own. Beer is not her alcohol of choice but lingering on his lips it tastes better and sends her higher than any mojito ever has. One of his hands reaches up to tangle in her hair and she gasps when he fists it gently at the nape of her neck. The other splays across her back to press them closer together, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, until she can’t tell if the heartbeat she’s feeling is his or hers. 

She flicks her tongue against his lip and he opens for her immediately. She takes her time exploring him, lips and tongue and teeth. Her fingers mimic his, scratching gently at his scalp, tugging softly at his curls. The groan that vibrates from his chest and into hers sends a thrill through her and she rolls her hips down into his. He is sunlight and gravity and oxygen, and she needs him just as much.

She only breaks the kiss when she is teetering on the edge of losing herself. It’s almost too much, the tingling on her skin, the spinning of her head, the fire in her veins. Still, she can’t bring herself to go too far from him and she leaves her forehead resting on his. A deep breath steadies her out, taking the roiling overboil to an even, sustainable simmer. 

Her eyes find his and the sight of him undone the way she is leaves her almost as breathless as the kiss. They are filled with want and need and something purer that she might be able to name if another thought didn’t interrupt her search: The only eyes she was expecting were Sully’s.

She has loved a brown as dark and rich as gardener’s soil, brighter than polished walnut and sweeter than melted chocolate. But for some time now her still place has been the color of storm clouds reflected in English Bay and fog turned silver on a misty morning. She’s not looking for her first love anymore; she’s looking for her last.

_ “Bryant to tidy up. No one in the goal square, could go all the way. A good bounce and West Sidney takes the lead!” _

That thought turns endings into beginnings. It makes her brave, makes her dare.

_ “Kiss me like I like to be kissed.” _


End file.
